


blue hour

by warmestbloggerever



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmestbloggerever/pseuds/warmestbloggerever
Summary: At first, Will didn’t understand where he was, or why it was so dark, and so silent.But with each breath, the disorientation lessened, and the room was his bedroom again. The loud noises in the room weren’t just his heartbeat, but his boyfriends’ breathing. Home. He was home. He wassafe, andokay, and unhurt.He still didn’t want to close his eyes.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace/Percy Jackson/Will Solace
Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/598348
Kudos: 21





	blue hour

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Future Is A Dark Pit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359356) by [MelChan1003](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelChan1003/pseuds/MelChan1003). 



> As always, characterization based on Ari's [Making Nico Happy](https://archiveofourown.org/series/237054) series!
> 
> Also, written for Day 22 (Huddle For Warmth) of the 30 Day Winter Challenge!

At first, Will didn’t understand where he was, or why it was so dark, and so silent.

But with each breath, the disorientation lessened, and the room was his bedroom again. The loud noises in the room weren’t just his heartbeat, but his boyfriends’ breathing. Home. He was home. He was _safe_ , and _okay_ , and unhurt.

He still didn’t want to close his eyes. Illogical, sure, but behind his eyelids were haunting images he’d prefer not to visit again.

With a sigh, he got up, carefully removing himself from under Percy’s arm. He put on his slippers and the sweater Jason had left folded on the chair, and left the room, keeping a hand on the walls for guidance.

His feet took him to the kitchen. He opened the fridge. Closed it.

It was funny, how loud everything was in the dark. Things seemed farther apart, unimportant. But that was just his mind playing tricks, one way or the other. Either things mattered, or they didn’t; the lack of light shouldn’t change that.

But it did, somehow. Even in the place he loved the most.

Some time passed before the footsteps came – so quiet that they would have been silent if Will didn’t possess perfect hearing, so Nico’s. His boyfriend appeared in the corridor, eyes squinted as if the moonlight hurt them. His hair was an inhuman mess, kind of like David Bowie’s in Labyrinth.

“ _Sole mio_?” Nico croaked, dragging his feet to the windowsill, where Will was sitting. He draped himself over Will, instinctively half attempting to bring comfort, half trying to find a comfortable place to sleep. This somewhat pulled Will from the daze of his mind; the last time Nico had slept standing up and draped over Will, Jason had to carry back.

“Couch,” Will whispered, half guiding, half carrying Nico to it.

Nico’s hold on him was tighter than he thought, however, because Will fell on the couch with him. Nico seemed happy enough with this outcome, holding Will tighter – was he already asleep? – and snuggling into the cushions. Will assisted him by kicking the couch quilt away. Nico would run hot later that night anyway, so why not move things along?

Not being alone anymore helped, and also not having to talk about the nightmare yet; this silent support. It was so typical of them, really.

Will must have dozed, because when he opened his eyes again, it was with a gentle rub to his arm, and the only person who was always this soft was–

“Bed?” Jason croaked. Will, still half-asleep, stared uncomprehending at the huge silhouette of his boyfriend.

“Hm?”

“Want me to carry you guys to bed?”

For a second, Will was still lost, until his body became aware of the comfortable, snoring Nico he was sleeping on.

“Oh, hm–” His mind was too warm and hazy to think. “I’m fine here.”

“’Kay,” Jason whispered, leaning down to kiss his forehead. Except he was as tired and disoriented as Will, because he lost his balance on the way, holding onto the couch and somehow ending up on the floor with a groan.

Then, nothing.

“...Jace?” he called after a moment, but no response.

Oh, my. Jason couldn’t sleep like that. The poor guy’s back was already ancient, and Will’s skills only went so far. Honestly, Medicine had not yet found a way to deal with Jason’s back.

For the second time that night, Will dislodged himself from his boyfriend’s arms. Moving an asleep Jason to the couch was a Herculean task in every way, but Will managed (not without a good amount of grumbling, but still).

With Jason and his beautiful, old-man back safe in Nico’s arms, Will supposed he should go back up to their room. The couch was way too crowded already – he doubted IKEA was thinking of their polyamorous consumers when designing it – and the idea of Percy being alone was awful.

But. But the dark– the shadows were still lurking in his mind, fresh and waiting since he opened his eyes there. So. So the couch would handle them for a few minutes more. Just a few.

Next thing he knew, he was blinking awake, startled by Percy manhandling his body to make space on the couch. The room was more blue than black, so they must be approaching the blue hour.

“You guys are un-be-liev-able,” he hissed, “How come I have three boyfriends and _still_ am not invited for night adventures, huh? _Huh_?”

“No night adventure, love, just regular nightmare,” Will mumbled, still gathering his bearings. _Again_.

“Ugh, those are the worst,” Percy said. If Will wasn’t so tired, he would have laughed at the sight of Percy covered head-to-toe in their massive duvet, only his flushed face peeking out in irritation.

“Lose the blanket, dork. C’mere,” Will said.

“Oh, _now_ you invite me,” he said, but hurried to get onto Will anyway. He sent a silent prayer to Hestia for the integrity of their couch.

“Why are you guys so loud?” Nico mumbled beside Will. It was unclear where he was awake.

“Where’s the blanket,” this was Jason, who blindly felt around him until he found Will, and attempted to pull him closer.

“What are you doing, Grace?”

“Getting warm? We got here first. Dibs,” Jason mumbled. Briefly, Will considered the possibility that Jason too had begun to talk in his sleep.

“Uh, yeah, well, I arrived here last, so obviously I need more warmth.”

“Hmpf.” Somehow Jason found Percy’s hand and held it even with his eyes closed. Would Will ever stop being in awe of them? Honestly.

“Night, guys,” he whispered. The couch was tiny, and they were so close that Will ran the risk of running too hot.

But now he wasn’t afraid to close his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays to all of you!


End file.
